The Alteran Confrderation
by Mayo1701
Summary: Wing Commander and Stargate crossover description in first chapter
**Disclaimer:** Wing Commander, Stargate and anything else belong to their respective owners not me.

Also special thanks to Klavs and Howard Day from WCNews and also WC Saga I am using a lot of their ship models to base my ships in this story on, and I write very slowly and I have a full time job so expect slow updates.

 **The Alteran Confederation**

 **A Wing Commander/Stargate crossover**

 **By Mayo1701**

 **AN:** To give some back ground Earth(SG) will be in this story but not as the capital of the Terran Confederation Which will be called Terra(WC). During the plague that wiped out most of the Alterans some were able to survive on an isolated planet(Terra) with no technology and no stargate they became the Terran Confederation, this story will take place after The events of the Terran Kilrathi War and around the time of SG-1 the events of WC-4 and WC-Prophesy do not take place.

 **Timeline**

 **2669:** The end of the Terran Kilrathi war.

 **2670:** Union of Border worlds join the Terran Confederation, Rebuilding begins.

 **2675:** Whats left of the Kilrathi join the Terran Confederation.

 **2677:** A new Jump Point is discovered and charted which leads to a new system with one habitable planet, on the surface of this planet an abandoned Goa'uld base is discovered. The bases computer core is taken to be deciphered and the rest which includes 2 Al'kesh, 6 Tel'tak, 48 Death Gliders, and enough weapons to equip a small army are taken to a Confed research base.

 **2680:** The computer core is deciphered which gives the Confederation information on all Goa'uld technology and history. Rebuilding ends and thanks to a baby boom the Confederations population is approaching 5 Trillion people across 300 star systems.

 **2682:** Research in to Naquadah And Goa'uld tech pays off new ship technology is designed and incorporated with existing technology, the first hyper-drives are built and tested to great success however due to fear of someone stumbling across a new race or the Goa'uld and starting a war hyper-drives are restricted to military use only, Military build up begins.

 **2690:** light exploration of the space surrounding the Confederation Begins.

 **2696/1996:** A planet populated by humans(Earth) is discovered by a Confed prowler, events of Stargate The Movie happen, and this is when this story will start.

 **Ship Systems/Weapons**

 **Shielding:** All TCS capital ships have 2 shield systems, the first is a form fitting phase shield that is designed to be always on, the second is a bubble shield that was designed from Goa'uld shield systems, also all ships will have Trinium-Naquadah armored hulls.

 **Propulsion:** All TCS capital ships are equipped with: enhanced sub-light drives, jump-drives, and hyper-drives.

 **Sensors:** All ships are equipped with standard sensors and subspace sensors.

 **C.I.W.S.:** Close In Weapon Systems are small ship mounted turrets that have 2 Gatling like barrels each barrel contains a different fighter sized gun system, the operator will select a weapon type(ex. Ionic pulse cannon, Laser cannon, Mass driver cannon, Meson blaster, Neutron gun, Particle cannon, Photon cannon, Plasma gun, Reaper cannon, Tachyon cannon) and the barrels will rotate into place to fire the Selected weapon type, only one weapon type per barrel can be fired at a time.

 **Medium Laser(M.L.B.):** Medium Laser turrets function as a long rang CIWS and light anti ship weapon.

 **Plasma(M.P.C./H.P.C.-H.F.T.):** Plasma weapons come in three sizes, Light plasma weapons are found in fighters and CIWS turrets, Medium plasma weapons are mounted in dual turrets in ships, and Heavy plasma weapons are mounted in fixed positions on ships or in large triple turrets.

 **Heavy Plasma Lance(H.P.L.):** Heavy Plasma lances are mounted in extra large triple turrets and are more powerful than Heavy Plasma Cannons and have a longer range

 **Antimatter(M.A.C./ H.A.C.-H.A.T.):** Antimatter weapons come in two sizes, Medium Antimatter weapons are mounted in dual turrets in ships, and Heavy Antimatter weapons are mounted in fixed positions on ships or in large triple turrets.

 **Torpedoes(TORP):** Torpedoes are short range guided weapons that can be launched from ships and some strike craft, all Torpedoes have Antimatter warheads.

 **Cap-ship Missiles(C.S.M.):** Cap-ship Missiles are long range guided weapons that can be launched from ships, all Cap-ship missiles have Antimatter warheads.

 **Phase Transit Cannon(P.T.C.):** The Phase Transit Cannon is a massive cannon used in ship to ship combat and can take out most enemy ships in one shot, currently only the Confederation Class Dreadnought Carrier can mount this cannon

 **Ship Designation:** AS-Active Service, SO-Special Operations, AR-Active Reserve, ISS-In System Security, IR-Inactive Reserve

 **Military ship list**

 **Behemoth Class Super Dreadnought:** AS, Length 5km/5000m, Its main weapon is a large series of superconducting amplification conduits focusing 500,000,000 Gigawatts Against a single point of impact on any target, this is not its only weapon as the ships hull is covered in CIWS, Laser, Plasma, Antimatter, Heavy Plasma and Heavy Antimatter turrets, Amount in Service 2

 **Confederation Class Dreadnought Carrier:** AS, Length 2km/2000m, Amount in Service 10

Strike craft 208, 48 F-27 Arrow VI, 48 F-104 Bearcat II, 48 F-95 Morningstar II, 32 F-103 Excalibur II, 32 F/A-76 Longbow II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 1-P.T.C., 12x3-H.A.T., 24x3-H.P.T.

 **Vesuvius Class Heavy Carrier:** AS, Length 1.6km/1600m, Amount in Service 30

Strike craft 352, 80 F-27 Arrow VI, 80 F-104 Bearcat II, 64 F-95 Morningstar II, 64 F-103 Excalibur II, 64 F/A-76 Longbow II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 8x3-H.A.T., 16x3-H.P.T.

 **Jutland Class Heavy Strike Carrier:** AS, Length 1.5km/1500m, Amount in Service 80

Strike craft 208, 48 F-27 Arrow VI, 48 F-104 Bearcat II, 48 F-95 Morningstar II, 32 F-103 Excalibur II, 32 F/A-76 Longbow II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 6x3-H.A.T., 12x3-H.P.T.

 **Bengal Class Fast Strike Carrier:** AS, Length 1.2km/1200m, Amount in Service 300

Strike craft 160, 32 F-27 Arrow VI, 32 F-104 Bearcat II, 32 F-95 Morningstar II, 32 F-103 Excalibur II, 32 F/A-76 Longbow II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 4x3-H.A.T., 6x3-H.P.T.

 **Ranger Class Marine Assault Carrier:** AS, Length 1.5km/1500m, Amount in Service 20

Strike craft 160, 112 F-95G Morningstar II, 48 F-103 Excalibur II, 64 Drop-ships.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 8X3-H.P.T.

 **Gettysburg Class Battleship:** AS, Length 1.2km/1200m, Amount in Service 50

Strike craft 64, 32 F-27 Arrow VI, 32 F-104 Bearcat II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 8x3-H.A.T., 6x3-H.P.L.

 **Waterloo Class Strike Cruiser:** AS, Length .75km/750m, Amount in Service 2,960

Strike craft 80, 32 F-27 Arrow VI, 32 F-104 Bearcat II, 16 F-95 Morningstar II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 2x3-H.A.T., 5X3-H.P.T.

 **Gilgamesh Class Heavy Destroyer:** AS, Length .5km/500m, Amount in Service 7,880

Strike craft 32, 16 F-27 Arrow VI, 16 F-104 Bearcat II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 2-H.A.C., 4x3-H.P.T.

 **Exeter Class Light Destroyer:** AS, Length .35km/350m, Amount in Service 10,800

Strike craft 16, 8 F-27 Arrow VI, 8 F-104 Bearcat II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 4-H.P.C.

 **Prowler Stealth Recon Ship:** SO, Length 100m, Amount in Service 200

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo launchers.

Special: Stealth systems, Cloak.

 **Caernaven Class Frigate:** ISS, Length .25km/250m, Amount in Service 3,600

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, and Plasma turrets, Torpedo launchers, 1-H.P.C.

 **Concordia Class Fleet Carrier:** IR, Length 1km/1000m, Amount in Reserve 600

Strike craft 128, Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers.

 **Lexington Class Heavy Fleet Carrier:** AR, Length 1.5km/1500m, Amount in Service 300

Strike craft 352, 96 F-44 Rapier III, 96 F-29 Hellcat VI, 80 HF-66 Thunderbolt VIII, 80 F-57 Sabre II.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 4X3-H.P.T.

 **Tallahassee Class Cruiser:** AR/IR, Length .65km/650m, Amount in Service/Reserve 600/1,200

Strike craft 24, 12 F-44 Rapier III, 12 F-29 Hellcat VI.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 2x3-H.A.T., 4x3-H.P.T.

 **Southampton Class Destroyer:** AR/IR, Length .5km/500m, Amount in Service/Reserve 1,800/3,600

Strike craft 16, 8 F-44 Rapier III, 8 F-29 Hellcat VI.

Weapons: CIWS, Laser, Plasma, and Antimatter turrets, Torpedo and Cap-ship Missile launchers, 1x3-H.A.T., 2x3-H.P.T.

 **Fighter Systems/Weapons**

 **Guns:** Ionic pulse cannon, Laser cannon, Mass driver cannon, Meson blaster, Neutron gun, Particle cannon, Photon cannon, Plasma gun, Reaper cannon, Tachyon cannon, and more.

 **Torpedoes:** Torpedoes are short range guided weapons that can be launched from ships and some strike craft, all Torpedoes have Antimatter warheads.

 **Mace Missile:** A Mace Missile is a High Velocity powerful dumb-fire missile with an Shaped Antimatter warhead.

 **Shielding:** All fighters are equipped with Phase Shields.

 **Sensors:** All Fighters are equipped with standard sensors and subspace sensors.

 **Propulsion:** All Fighters are equipped with enhanced sub-light drives and may have a Tactical Hyper-drive(Short range), Hyper-drive, or Jump-drive.

 **Fighter Designation:** AS-Active Service, SO-Special Operations, AR-Active Reserve, ISS-In System Security, IR-Inactive Reserve

 **Fighters**

 **Squadron size 16**

 **F-27 Arrow VI Light Fighter:** AS,Length 20m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 6 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-104 Bearcat II Medium Fighter:** AS, Length 27m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 8 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-95 Morningstar II Strike Fighter:** AS,Length 30m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 6 missiles, 2 Torpedoes, 1 Mace Missile, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **F-95G Morningstar II Strike Fighter:** AS, Length 30m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 6 A.T.A. missiles, 4 A.T.G. missiles , 2 Guided bombs, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **F-103 Excalibur II Heavy Fighter:** AS,Length 32m, Crew 1, Weapons: 6 guns, 12 missiles, 1 Torpedo, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive, Cloak.

 **F/A-76 Longbow II Bomber:** AS, Length 38m, Crew 2, Weapons: 1 Turret, 4 guns, 16 missiles, 4 Torpedoes, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **F-107 Dragon II Heavy Fighter:** SO, Length 40m, Crew 1, Weapons: 6 guns, 10 missiles, 1 Flash-Pack, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive, Cloak.

 **F-54 Epee II Light Fighter:** ISS,Length 12.5m, Crew 1, Weapons: 2 guns, 4 missiles or 1 Torpedo, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-64D Super Ferret II Light Fighter:** ISS,Length 12m, Crew 1, Weapons: 2 guns, 4 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-15 Gladius II Medium Fighter:** ISS, Length 20m, Crew 1, Weapons: 6 guns, 6 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-14 Raptor II Heavy Fighter:** ISS, Length 36m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 8 missiles, 2 Torpedoes, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **A-18 Crossbow II Light Bomber:** ISS, Length 24m, Crew 2, Weapons: 1 Turret, 5 guns, 4 missiles, 4 Torpedoes, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **A-17 Broadsword II Bomber:** IR, Length 36m, Crew 4, Weapons: 3 Turrets, 3 guns, 6 missiles, 4 Torpedoes, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **F-44 Rapier III Medium Fighter:** AR, Length 24m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 6 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-29 Hellcat VI Medium Fighter:** AR, Length 27m, Crew 1, Weapons: 4 guns, 6 missiles, Systems: Tactical Hyper-drive.

 **F-57 Sabre II Strike Fighter:** AR, Length 26m, Crew 2, Weapons: 1 Turret, 4 guns, 6 missiles, 2 Torpedoes, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.

 **HF-66 Thunderbolt VIII Heavy Fighter:** AR, Length 34m, Crew 2, Weapons: 1 Rear Turret, 6 guns, 8 missiles, 1 Torpedo, Systems: Hyper-drive, Jump-drive.


End file.
